


12/05/17

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Set after the last fridays clip. The boys are back in their home and talk things through.





	12/05/17

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I haven't written anything in far too long, but Skam owns my ass and I'm avoiding my essay, soooo here we are. Short and sweet.

“Even?”

Even snuggled further into Isak’s neck but didn't say anything.

“Baby?”

“Hmm?” Even hummed back to him. 

Isak took another deep breath before saying anything. “I won't ever force you to tell me about it, but after tonight, I’d kinda really appreciate it.”

Even sighed, he knew this was coming. Knew he’d have to tell his boy everything eventually, he just wished the circumstances were different. Wished that his past hadn't caught up to him and that Isak hadn't been hurt in the process. 

Even left the safety of Isak’s neck to look up at his beautiful boy. Even sighed again and began to talk. 

It was time. 

“You know I had an episode last year when I was at Bakka. It was, uh, the worse one I’ve had and I was so down afterward that I, uh, I tried to take my own life.” Even let out a shuddering breath and waited for Isak’s reaction. He was only able to count to three before Isak was squeezing him tight to his chest.

“I’m so glad you're here, baby,” Isak practically sobbed out. “You're such an amazing person and my life is endlessly better with you in it.”

“I’m glad I’m here too, baby. I love you so much.” 

They spent the rest of the night curled in each other's arms, talking about everything and nothing. About their separate pasts and their joined futures. 

 

Hours later when they’d stopped talking and were simply just happy being in each others presence. Even lazily tracing shapes onto Isak’s face, careful to avoid the slowly darkening bruises around his nose and eye. 

“Evy?” Isak mumbled, close to sleep. “Do I look like a  badass now?”

Even burst out laughing, surprised by the question. 

Isak, suddenly feeling more awake, was looking at Even with a pouty expression on his face.

“Why are you laughing at me?”

“You’re so adorable, Issy, so sweet.”

Isak humphed. “Am not,” He mumbled. “I’m a badass now. Defending my man’s honour.”

Yeah, you're a badass,” Even smiled at him, kissing his cheek. “My badass.”

They both burst into a fit of giggles. Isak hiding his face in Even’s neck to hide his blushing cheeks. 

They fell asleep that night with smiles on their faces because no matter what happened, they had each other and they could get through anything as long as they were together.


End file.
